Beg for More
by Kalims
Summary: She betrayed her friends, sold out her loved ones and family . . . But for what?


**Beg For More**

Will sat close to her window, drowned in the silence of her room. It was pouring outside heavily, the rain drops clouded up the window. Will just rested her head on the glass, watching the rain.

It's been about three years since she's been like this. Sitting alone in her new cold room all day long. No one to talk to, nothing to do, nothing to say. All that Will could do is think, she used to spend the whole day thinking, just thinking about her past, present, and future. All of those thoughts made her cry. She would cry because of her stupidity in the past, which destroyed her life. She would cry because of her weakness in the present, which made her unable to fight and do the right thing, even if it's too late. She would cry because of her loniless in the future, which would make her die devestated.

Will let out a small sob when she remebered how she wasted her life, her life which was perfect. She gave up everything, everything she loves, everything cherishes and everything she needs, and for what? For one thing she wants. It was one simple mistake that brought her down.

_Flashback_

"I can fight!" Will snapped for the third time at Yan Lin who was sitting right in front of her.

There was something going on, a war! Candracar and Metamoor were on one side against one dangerous world, which came to destroy the infinite univers. This war had been up for months now, it was very brutal, and just two weeks ago, Will got badly injured during a tough battle. For the sake of Will, Yan Lin wasn't permitting the redheaded leader to go back to the battlefield, which led to the argument going on now.

"No Will! How many times should I say that? You're hurt dangerously, and if I let you go back I'll be risking you're life, and that is something I'm not ready to do." Yan Lin shot back at Will, but once again failed to convince her, or at least calm her down.

"It was two weeks ago! I'm fine now, better than ever actually! I'm entirely healed!"

"Will, you're not completely cured, you're still fragile and harmed. Listen, I understand that you want to help us, but you still can! I mean you can work behind the curtains, make plans, and design strategies! We really need a wise smart leader to orginise our troops. So you see, you still have an important role in the war, you still are able to help us, and big time!" Yan Lin said, meaning every single word.

"She's right Will." Irma agreed. "You'll really be a huge support to us and all of the worriors. With your plans, I'm sure we'll win! You'll be a hero Will, but if you fight you might get more injured, a-and maybe d-die. So it's better if you just relax here and give us the instructions, without actually fighting!" She was trying to reasn Will, but the girl just didn't want to feel incompetent and unable to do anything.

"Why would I sit silent and watch if I can do some action and help all if us! I'm telling you, I can fight!" Will apparently wasn't about to change her mind any time soon. Yan Lin sighed then nodded.

"Fine Wil. You can join your friends and fellows in the action, if you can fire a medium-sized perfectly made electricity balst." She simply said.

"So... I make the blast, and you let me fight? No more interruptions?" Will was confused when Yan Lin nodded. Making an electricity blast was a very simple and easy task. She mastered that move years ago, but if that's what Yan Lin wants, then so be it.

Will took a deep breath as the familiar sensation of power ran through her whole body. Whithin mere seconds, she formed in her right hand an electricity ball. It was flawless! Now the only thing she had to do was to just shoot it. But before Will could fire, she felt an ache in her body, like her energie was draining. She felt really tired and dizzy. She tried to fire the blast but couldn't. The ball disappeard form her hand, while Will winced in pain as she fell on her knees, battered and sore.

It was impossible. How could she feel so powerless doing such an easy thing? She looked at Yan Lin, who was about to speak before Will immedialty got back on her feet.

"Forget about magic! I still can fight you know. I know how to use a sword, and I'm traning hard, so I can still join my team!" Will stated, holding on to that hope.

"Well, I don't have any problem with that, but first I have to test you."

"Anything!"

"Well..." Yan Lin started "Usually, you can beat Cornelia in metirial arts, so all you have to do now, is to beat Cornelia ,as always, in a metirial art combat!" With that said, the earth guardian, who was standing in the corner of the room, got ready for the fight. Will looked at her then grinned. Conrelia was a good fighter, Will knew it, but she would never outmatch her in this domain.

The two girls stood straight, both in a defense position. Finally Cornelia moved forward quickly, attacking Will. The two clashed hard. Will knew Cornelia's weakness spot. The blond always rushes for the attack and lose focus on the defense, so Will knew what to do. While Cornelia was trying to hit Will on the face, Will used one hand to stop her and the other to suprise her with a punch on the stomach, at least that was what she planned on doing. Before Will could hit, she felt some real pain in her back, due to her injury. She couldn't keep a solid stance anymore, her legs started to shake as Cornelia kept pushing her, so Will couldn't attack anymore, and before she could notice, she lost control over her defense position, making her an easy target. Cornelia immedialty tackled Will down and nailed her to the ground, making Will unable to react or make any move.

The redhead was very shocked, Cornelia who always rushes without thinking, had won! Will panned her moves, how could she lose like that. The blond didn't really feel the glory of victory, she got off her friends and helped her up. She felt a little guilty, she wanted Will to come with them, but not if the risk was her life and well being.

"You see Will, you're in no shape to fight, you're not in your full strengh, you're hurt. And I don't want to put you in danger. I'm honest when I say that you'll still be a huge help if you stayed here and made some tactics with few other commandors. Don't feel like you're useless Will, because you're not. You're witty and intellegent, and you're very good at planning, just like the great leader that you are, if you study the war conditions and give some advices about how to strike and what to do, we'll definitely win!"

Will didn't say anything, she kept staring at Yan Lin, real hurt in her eyes. The elder woman felt sad but she knew that Will must not fight, she shouldn't be around the battlefield. She sighed.

"Look Will, why don't you just go home for now, rest a little and think about this. Your position will be very handy, I promise you! Girls, you four come with me, we need to get you ready for the trip."

The four guardians silently obeyed. As each of them passed Will, she would look at them with confused and stricken eyes. The girls tried not to look at her. Cornelia muttered sorry before following her friends. Will couldn't keep watching, she immedialty ran away, leaving the palace and ignoring the cires from the others calling her name. She just kept running in Candracar, tears falling from her eyes.

_End of flashback_

Will made a fist and hit the window with it in frusturation. Why had she been such a stubborn brat? Yan Lin and her friends were absaloutely right, she was in no condition to fight, and she really would've been an amazing help if she did what they told her. But nooo, she just wanted to kick some asses! That was so childish and immature of her. And it costed her so much...

Will remebered what happened that day. It was the begining of all her sufferings..

_Flashback_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Will mumbled while walking in a forest somewhere in Candracar, away from the palace.

"Why do they think that I'm weak? Why do they think that I'll hold them back and slow them down? Yan Lin herself said that I'm a great fighter, why is she leaving me behind this time?" Will was furious!

Maybe deep down, she understood that Yan Lin and her friends only meant good, they just didn't want her to get more injured, but Will didn't want to just stand still while her friends are risking their lives. She just wanted to help and to save people. Being the leader, it was her job to protect her teammates, and she can't protect them if they were in the battlefield and she was not! Will's intentions were good and pure. She only wanted to make sure that no one would get really hurt like she was. Why wouldn't they understand that?

Will's trail of thoughts was cut off when she heard a sound coming from the bushes. She turned around and focused on the noise, she immediatly knew that there was someone hiding.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Will commanded, waiting impatiently. Only few moments later, someone showed up from behind a tree. It was a man, nothing suspicious about the way he looked, but he had a strange aura.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Said the mysterious man, grinning widely.

"Who are you?" Will asked, keeping a fixed look on him, staying focused and carefull.

"I'm a guy whose name isn't important. So, you want to fight in the war but you can't right?" The man was acting casual, but Will was no fool.

"I said who are you?" The man chuckled slightly, amusing himself on Will's suspense, ad then answered.

"Just call me sir, or lord."

"Why should I call YOU sir?" Will yelled angrely. Will was always humble and modest, down to earth., but she knew that she was the respectful leader of the guardians, and a leader hardly accepts to be someone's servant, and never accepts to be undervalued.

"Back to the main point. Whay if I tell you that I have something that'll make you able to fight and win?" At this, Will just raised an eyebrow. The man smiled then took out something from his coat. It was a glass bottle with some kind of a liquid inside.

"This is a magical drink, a potion you can call. That drink will make you stronger then you ever were and ever will be! No side effects!" Take it and drink it all, and the next moment, you'll find yourself beating the crap out of your enemies!"

"Oh yeah? What if you're lying?" Will questioned, hardly believing any word of what this starnger said.

"You'll never know if you never try..." He sounded confident.

"What's it for you?"

"I just want Candracar to win the war. I know you'll make a big difference in the battles, too bad your hurt and damaged, but I have the cure. Just try it, what are you going to lose?"

"Maybe nothing... Maybe everything!" He laughed one more time, apparently he wasn't scared of anything. He extended his hand, offering to take the potion. The redhead shock her head then took one step back.

"I don't know you, I don't anything about this drink, it could be poisoness, it could be some kind of a spell. If you're an evil man trying to hurt me, then I must tell you that I'm not an idiot, and if you are a good man just trying to help, then excuse me for being too carefull and pardon my behavior, but I won't risk anything. You better leave now." Will said turning around and walking away, but before she could get too far, the man stated:

"Okay okay. I don't blame you for not trusting me, but I really want to help, so I'm going to leave the potion right here on the floor, you can walk away and never come back here and if you want to try it, you won't regret." With that said, the man leaned down to leave the bottle, then left without adding anything else.

Will kept looking at the magical drink, she really wanted to fight but can she trust the stranger? For a quite long while, after a lot of thinking, Will finally decided what to do.

_End of flashback_

Will was now sobbing loudly. She decided wrong, she took the potion and drank it, maybe a bit reculantly but she did eventually. When the guy asked her what are going to lose, Will said two options, but now she knew, she was sure, that she lost everything.

At first, Will didn't notice. At first, everything was okay, more than okay!

_Flashback_

Immediatly after she finished the drink, she felt something robust inside her, she couldn't describe the sensation. She felt powerful, active, indestructable, perfect and complete! She felt on top of the world!

Will didn't waste anytime admiring this changement, she quickly rushed back towards the palace. The girls, now adding Matt and Caleb, were sitting in front of the gates, tired from searching for Will. When she appeared, they hurried towards her, but she just passed by them and headed inside, looking for Yan Lin. She found her standing alone in the room, she didn't let Yan Lin even talk, right away, she formed on hell of a blast, and fired it at the wall, completely smashing and breaking it! Both Yan LIn and Will were supirsed by this amazing power. The former air guardian asked Will about the sorce of this, Will wanted to answer honestly, but she was affraid that if she did, Yan Lin would think that Will is a faker, and banned her from joining. So she told her that the healing struck her suddenly just like that. Of course Yan Lin didn't buy it, but she didn't ask anymnore questions.

At the battlefield, Will was shining! She was great, she fough bravely and impressively, she fought better than ever, just like what the mystirious man said she would. The war kept on for few more weeks, but Will was crashing and smashing all of the enemy forces. Finally the conflict was over. Candracar and Metamoor were the victorious, thanks to the efforts of everyone, mainly Will.

After a while, life went on normally, although they discovered that there was some associates with the enemies, and they were going to free the prisoners and try to start another war. The guardians tried to find them, and their work was still going on.

As for Will, she went back to normal. She was now really totaly healed, her power was back as usual. But something was wrong, she felt something missing, there was emptiness inside her, a huge hole in her body. She tried to ignore the feeling, but it was too strong.

_End of flashback_

"I should've just forgot about it! Why didn't I do that?" Will cried out, regretting everything she had done back then.

Maybe it was her fault all along, she shouldn't have taken the drink in the first pace, but she did to help her friends. No, it wasn't exactly her fault everything went wrong, but her recklessness, infirmity and foolishness were part of the reason to her destruction.

Hugging her legs close to her chest, Will recalled what happened, one random summer day.

_Flashback_

Will was heading towards the Silver Dragon, where her friends were waiting for her. It was the first hang out since about ten days, they were all focusing on the traitors. They didn't find them yet, so they were doubling their efforts. Will was thankful that they were able to squeez in some free time today, she really needed some rest, from both finding the enemies and the uneasy feeling in her.

She was passing by a corner, when she heard someone calling her name. The voice was strange, but familiar in some way. She turned her head around, and saw the same man that gave her the potion. She didn't know what to say. She kept staring at him speechlessly. The man checked her from head to toe, then grinned.

"Glad to see that you're fianlly cured and back on track." That should've had sounded sweet and polite, but it didn't. Will didn't care much, she smiled at him.

"I should thank you for the potion. It helped me a lot! I really appriciate you're kindness" Will revealed, still smiling, the man just nodded. After a while, Will broke the silence with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm, do you mind if I asked you what are you doing here, on earth?" Comapring to the first time, Will was being much more mannerly to him. The results of his plan are showing already!

"Are you really okay Will? I mean you look fine, but how about the inside? Isn't there something... Nagging you?"

Will looked at him confused for only few seconds. Yes, something was off inside her, but she didn't know what it was.

"I'll take the silence as a yes! I think I know what's wrong with you." Before Will could ask, he showed her one familiar glass bottle. It was the potion!

"Huh?" was all what Will said.

"Drink a little bit of it."

"But I don't need it, I'm healed, and there's no battle going on." She explained.

"It'll make you better, trust me." Will automaticaly took the magical liquid, making the man spread a small smirk on his face. Will is also begining to unconsciously trust him.

She opened the bottle, and took just one sip of it. She opened her mouth in astonishment at the immediat variation. It was the hole inside was completely filled, she felt better than ever, once again she felt on top of the world. Her body, mind and sould were satisfied by this small taste. Will couldn't believe this.

"Better huh?' He observed. Will looked at him with shocked yet happy eyes.

"H-how... why..?"

"No known reason actually, this magical drink is really good, it doesn't only make you stronger physically, but also emotionaly and physchologically." He annouced smiling at Will, who smiled back brightly.

'This is amazing! That would make everything perfect! Umm.. c-can I ..keep this?" Will asked softly and timidly.

"Of course!" Came the quick pleasent answer. "Just don't drink it all at once. You don't want to waste it in one day." He pointed out.

"Thanks a lot Mister..."

"I told you to call me sir or lord." He said. Will kept her silence, she didn't say anything.

'In due time, in due time..' The man thought to himself grinning.

"Well, I better get going now. Take care little girl." He just turn around and walked away. Will didn't add anything else. She wanted to ask him a million question, like from where did he get this potion, from where does he know her name, and why does he always insists on being called lord?

Will shock her hand, looking at the bottle in her hand. She smiled cheerfully as she felt that her life is going to be out-and-out form now on.

_End of flashback_

Right now, Will was clearly crying. She thought she would never be a fool, but she was and though ishe never meant to go that far, she couldn't forgive herself, she couldn't forgive she naivity, and she could never forgive the things she did...

_Flashback_

It's been about three weeks since Will got the potion from the man. She was taking small sips everyday and she was feeling great. Even her friends and family noticed the difference, she was being more dynamic, more vivid, more joyful. Simply she loved her life!

Of course that was until one day, she was taking her daily drink, and noticed that the bottle was now empty! She finished the potion already!

Will tried to keep it cool and forget about it, but she couldn't. The bad feeling struck her again, this time it was unbearable! Will wanted to die! Nothing was making her smile, nothing was making her laugh, She was spending her enire day in her room, groaning from the pain in her body and soul. She was literary suffering.

One day, Matt called her and forced her to come to his house. He visited her a lot, and each time she would only welcome him then lay on her bed, deep in her thoughts. He wanted her to get out, he wanted to know what was wrong with her, and luckily he was able to convince her to come.

She was walking on the street, her face down as the dreadful feeling filled her being. She couldn't feel anyhing else.

As she passed by a building, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her behind the construction. Will was thrilled when she saw who he is.

"Wow Will, I told you to take care of yourself, you look like hell!" The potion guy remarked, his gaze checking every detail. Will didn''t take the insult, her smile was huge which made the man also smile, his usual strange smile.

"Oh God! So glad that you came! Did you bring the..."

"Ohh you mean this." He said revealing what was in his hand. At the sight of the magical drink, Will's eyes glowed as she slowly licked her lower lip. She wanted it badly! As she stepped closer (More like rushed closer) The man pulled away.

"Nah ah ah.." He sang out, chuckling at Will's desperate confused expression. "I need something in exchange, you know, a favor."

A favor? What Kind of favors he wants? What ever is was, Will was ready, anything for that little taste!

"What do you want?" Will asked, not looking at him, but at the drink in his hand.

"I just want you to answer a simple question. The Meridian's castle, where the queen lives, does it have an entrance other than the main gate?" He asked, playing with his belt with his free hand while holding the potion in the other.

"Why?" Will wondered, not sure about what would he want.

"I asked you a question. Now answer!" He demanded firmly, although his face was still calm. Will hesitated for a second, then gave up at the sight of her... Salvation!

"Uh, i-it does..." said Will.

"Is it guarded?" He wanted more information. Will wanted to ask why again, but she knew he won't answer, and she didnt want to risk making him mad. She didn't know his motivations nor intentions. But he definitely doesn't mean any harm. The person who gives her the most precious thing couldn't be bad.

"No, there's no need. Nobody knows where it is... Except for me and the others..." she muttered in an indistinct voice.

"Well... Where is it?" Will was really feeling nervous and scared right now, She didn't now whether to tell him or not. Elyon trusted her with this secret!

After a while of silence, it was clear that Will wasn't about to answer. The man was tired and fed up.

"Oh well, guess you're not going to see me any time soon. Bubye." He walked away, the potion in his hand. Will looked at it like it was her everything getting away.

"Wait!" She shrieked before she could stop herself. The man immediatly turned to face her with his everlasting confident mocking grin on his face. Will had few tears in her eyes.

"Yessssss...?"

"It's a... It's a secret door, o-on the left side of the caslte, facing the guarden. It's not very big, it barely fits a grown man, but it does. Now please..." She pointed at the drink in a desperate way.

"Huh? Oh of course! Take it!" He threw the potion into her arms. As soon as she got it, she hugged it tightly to her chest, then immediatly opened it, and took one little sip.

"You keep up the good work, and you'll have tones of this drink." He affirmed, walking away, leaving Will alone during her happy 'reunion'.

_End of flashback_

Regret, regret, regret. That word occupied Will's mind and feelings, she regreted everything since the moment she decided to walk in Candracar's forset.

How didn't she feel it? It was becoming like an addiction! The potion controled Will, her very thought and every move. It felt so good, but it destroyed her so hard. She shouldn't have had given in to the temptaion, but this sick, vampiric addiction was too much to fight or bear.

That night, the group of traitors went through the secret door, and captured Elyon! Will heard about what happened when Yan Lin frantically told them the day after. Will was terrifyed. The guilty leader didn't confess anything about the potion or the meetings with the man. She played innocent. Not that she was scared of going to prison, but scared of the man's reaction if he fnds out that she said everything.

Yes, it was true, Will didn't give a damn about what the guardians would say, she was concerned abut the potion guy. This was how much the magical drink controled her. She was and still a good girl inside, but she was lost, and never to be saved.

Will once decided to skip her daily sip. She put the potion in a locked box in her mother's room. She tied herself in her room, but after few minutes, the pain was too much. She was agonizing, suffering, she felt like she was having an internal bleeding, she couldn't resist. The potion was like drugs, and stronger! No rehab would've had saved her.

After weeks and weeks, Will had became even more addicted. She began to drink the whole bottle in one day, which made her go look for the man each day. He made her do things in exchange of the potion, terrible things, but she agreed on everything, with each time, she became less and less reculantly.

_Flashback_

It's been about seven months since Elyon's kidnap, things weren't better now. Will had done even worst things.

After the traitors had the queen of light, they absorbed her power, and killed her! They became stronger and more numerous. Finally, they reclaimed a war again, in which Will betrayed Candracar. The man told her to give them information about their plans and moves, and after that, he asked her to personally interfeer and fight her friends, and of course, she obeyed.

Now she was in the tower where prisoners are being captive. The man send her there to make sure that everything is secure. And now, she ended up facing her friends, who where prisoned in a small cell.

"Why? Why did you do this to us?" Irma screamed, bruises on her face and tears in her eyes. Will, with pain in her heart, didn't answer. She kept walking around checking on everything, much to her anguish.

"We trusted you with our lives! Elyon did too! Who could you do this for us? You betryaed us for what?" Hay Lin yelled, tears also falling from her black injured eyes.

"I... I don't know..." Will admitted in a low tone, her voice full of hurt and distress.

"What? You don't know why? You betray us just for the sake if it? We've been sisters and you do it just like that? YOU'RE SO LIKE NERISSA!" Cornelia shouted in anger, and also sorrow. Will immediatly turned to face them, tears in her eyes.

"NO! I'm not like Nerissa!" Will shouted back, before whispering to herself. "I'm a good girl.. a good girl... I'm good, I'm good..."

"I know you are Will" Matt said from his cell. Will looked at him with puffy red eyes and confused expression.

"I know you're still good Will. I still love you, but listen to me, you need to get us out of here! Just unlock our cells, and proove that you're a good girl, proove that you're still the girl I love, I know you are!" He bellowed, begging God for Will to come back to her senses.

"Yeah Will, just do it. You're not Nerissa, are you?" Caleb, and everybody knew inside them that the Will they knew was still in there. If not then why did she cry when Matt got beat up, why did she begged them to stop when they hurt Taranee, why would she throw up whenever she sees the pain in their eyes?

Will saw the true honest love in their look. She couldn't believe that they still have faith in her after what she did. They were really true friends, the best people that ever existed! But she knew she was hopeless, she was too weak to fight back now.

Not able to look at them anymore, Will ran away, her heart crushing at the sound of their cries...

Tomorrow is the date of their exicution. Tomorrow, she'll lose everything.

_End of flashback._

Undeniably, she really did. After their exicution, Will was on the edge of commiting suicide, that was before the man doubled the quantity of the potion making her forget about everything, or that what he thought. Will held on to her life but she didn't forget, she never would.

After just two days of her friends' death, the man told her to leave her home and come to live here, where she was in right now. Will left her parents on one cold night, without saying goodbye. She didn't see them ever sicne.

She stayed in this room, her room. Her routine was: Wake up after a dreadful nightmare, stare at the wall, take the potion, do whatever the man tells her to do, then go back to sleep.

Will would go on dangerous missions, hurt people, kill people, _sleep with him_. Everything for the potion. she now was so addicted to.

Suddenly, Will heard a door knock. She turned around only to see the man coming in.

She didn't bother to wipe her tears away, he was used to seeing her cry. He would amuse himself with her tears each time.

"Willy, I have a little mission for you." He said with a malicious grin.

"I'm on it, _sir_!" Will sobbed standing straightly in front of him.

"Oh and by the way, This is going to be a cold night, do you mind if you kept me warm tonight?"

"Anything! Jsut please give it to me!" Will begged, tears falling like a waterfall. The man smirked before handing her the bottle, then closing the door.

Will sat again close to the window, she opened the drink and swallowed it entirely. She felt good as usual, but that feeling will only last for few seconds. Now nothing not even this potion will make her feel better.

Will lost evertything, she destroyed her life, she had fallen! As she looked at the rain, she knew that her destiny will be cursed, she was doomed to live it.

Sacrificed everything, for just _this._


End file.
